A generic support element is previously known from DE 197 06 738 A1. The pressure piston of this likewise comprises an upper and lower part, the lower part having a hydraulic play compensation device.
It is disadvantageous that the production of the upper part has proven to be relatively complex. This necessitates, for example, an extrusion process with subsequent heat treatment and several grinding processes. Undesired lateral forces can also occur on account of the relatively short guide length of the upper part in the housing. The annular groove and the circlip, acting as a retaining lock, likewise require further outlay in terms of construction and assembly. In addition, placing the ring, in the lower region of the upper part, on a facing end side of the lower part can bring about a so-called “wobble” which causes an equally undesired transmission of force into the support element. In order to keep this “wobble” as small as possible, the end surfaces of the upper and lower parts which face one another are therefore ground extremely accurately. It is finally noted that the abovementioned pressure piston is of relatively heavy design and thus has potential for optimization with regard to a lightweight construction.